<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lets admire the stars that decorate the night skies by sunshinemini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367277">lets admire the stars that decorate the night skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinemini/pseuds/sunshinemini'>sunshinemini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bang Chan is Whipped, Boys In Love, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone is whipped for each other, realising that you want to spent your life with someone, references to the sun and the moon and flowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinemini/pseuds/sunshinemini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>for each and every transition within the day, beauty unravels itself in three different forms.</p><p>or alternatively, chan, changbin and jisung realise what it's like to love and to be loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lets admire the stars that decorate the night skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>after well over a year, i think i finally have some kind of motivation to write back so here's a little piece i've been working on the past week or so (the fact that i started up the draft of this year back in 2019 and it's just been sitting in my google docs ever since is very telling). with that said, this is also just a result of me having a super bad case of word vomit and confined to self isolation, but it's something i'm kind of proud of nonetheless. sorry if there's any mistakes too!</p><p>but if you're here i hope you that enjoy this, kudos and comments are always appreciated &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>3:29am </em>
</p><p>upon tiny hands held a needle and thread, a horizon drizzled in indigo, stitching of jet black interwoven in sparse movements. long forgotten were the dreary casts prior, the promise of brilliant pearls cushioned upon velvet shimmering into view, a new canvas awaiting the precision of a more refined brush. an eternal space that glistened in gratitude and humbleness, hand crafted by the finest of touches.</p><p>you see, the sky was incredibly delicate and changbin held the stars so dearly to him, marvelled in their beauty and their yearning to trail behind subtle traces of hope for dawn. twinkling in their glossy hazes, hints of apricot-orange and hot-pinks burning at their edges, fizzing out into a flutter of twists and twirls. </p><p>like himself, the stars and sky were completely and utterly in-love with bang chan and han jisung. beyond thankful were they too, anchored by a constant.</p><p>and he was proud yet tired, for he knew his masterpiece only savoured little hours as the earth continued to rotate, knew his slumber was strung to his pinky finger with gentle tugs every so often. a reminder that his lovers were to awaken soon. he still had plenty of time though, that was certain. time seemed so hesitant in his grasp as seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours and so on. not that changbin complained though, it was more time spent admiring his lovers and painting a picturesque perfect sky for all to see. </p><p>and if it were to be heavily influenced by chan and jisung, everyone found something to cling onto for changbin’s skys were <em> always </em> created to suit each and every being in some way, shape or form. he had found that most were just as infatuated in the concept of constellations as he was and with that in mind, constellations became a pretty big focal point. he wondered too if anyone else liked to associate them with those who held a special place, he’s sure there’d be some...who couldn’t love everything the stars and sky had to offer?</p><p>almost as if right on time, he drifts into thoughts of the time that he confessed to the pair which ones they were, which ones they <em> all </em> were together. he was just a tiny bit embarrassed at first, ears burning red, but the showering of love he received as a result made all the difference.</p><p>the stars had a different flare to them that night, their usual sparkle replaced by something <em> new </em> and <em> unique </em>. it was a sparkle that shone just for them and nobody had ever seen a sight that was as magnificent, as heavenly as that.</p><p>chan was pictor – <em> the painter. </em>instinctively building reflections of his own mind, changbin has grown to love the apricot that accompanied chan’s aura. fire and warmth rooted by a love reserved for his two other halves, sweet touches that lingered for days upon skin.</p><p>changbin can’t begin to express the similarities between the two. and yes, he knows that textbook definition abides by saying <em> pictor </em> being a painter’s easel...it's just, to him, chan is <em> so </em> much more. it’s unexplainable, indescribable even. </p><p>because of chan, changbin began to realise that there was <em> more </em> meaning in his bones than he once thought. from tumbling colours, chaotic in nature and drenched in muted tones, to ones that were in perfect rhythm to the beating of his heart. ones that settled deep within his core, his lovers signature colours bubbling with tender reminders that he was no longer alone, loved dearly by two. it was like there was their very own infinity.</p><p>and, chan and jisung were his <em> infinity, </em>no doubt about it. countless times had changbin dreamt of bright eyes sparkling at him, cheeks nuzzling against his, those three magical words settling themself into his mind.</p><p>perhaps that’s what <em> they </em> were to chan, jisung too, but changbin couldn’t be too sure.</p><p>jisung was pyxis – <em> the compass. </em>never once could changbin stray. with gentle hands interlocked, thumb caressing the pad of skin, a guidance like no other. for each and every whirl, an outcome always gravitated towards jisung, a home for the both of them at the tips of fingertips. unspoken were the promises etched, a thousand and one, together forever and always engraved in each. </p><p>undoubtedly, jisung was like <em> home </em>(and little did jisung know that he’d become one for two). </p><p>a home adorned in patches of sunshine on earth, polka-dotted across walls in buttered-blooms, remnants of a jisung-like-pink hue inked within petals. like sunflowers – the epitome of spring. a symbol of everything jisung mirrors...adoration, loyalty, longevity – a provision of an energy that courses vibrancy. delving deep beneath the concept of both beauty and love, a gift given by existence alone blossoms, littered with ribbons deemed pure and natural. to be synchronized in a chaos layered with an essence and strength beyond belief could only work within jisung, changbin was so sure of it.</p><p>for jisung is hope blessed by heaven’s request, an aura vivid in ever-branching and deeply rooted joy. it’s a little cliche, but changbin doesn’t mind. for jisung himself was like many cliches, it was just who he was after all. changbin could go on and on with all that reminded him of jisung, the list never-ending for each day that passed (each second even) something new was scribbled down. and each time, without fail, changbin’s heart would swell and a smile would tug upon his lips.</p><p>“how was i ever so lucky?” changbin whispered, brain still blurry and boggling all this time later. admittedly, he still pinched himself as if he were dreaming. “like truthfully, i still can’t seem to wrap my head round it at all.” he chuckled, clicking his tongue.</p><p>(he’s pretty sure he can hear his lovers tsk’ing at him with every word that slips off his tongue, chan’s head nestled in his neck as he melts into his lap, falling slack and happy. jisung sprawled across changbin’s lap, fingertips trailing patterns up and down his arms, eyes upholding a fondness that’s for them.</p><p><em> “bin, if anyone’s lucky here, it’s me and sungie.” </em>changbin would only roll his eyes at that, ready to protest, but his lovers would never have it. they knew him all too well, and with one look at each other, his attempts were futile and silenced by their joint effort in peppering his face with kisses. a stream of giggles following suit and a pout adorning changbin’s features. changbin wouldn’t have it any other way though.</p><p><em> “you know,” </em> jisung hesitated, once again making himself comfortable in changbin’s lap, sitting a little bit further across – and upright this time – so that he could see changbin’s face perfectly, fingers fiddling with the sleeves of changbin’s sweater, releasing a deep breath before continuing, puffing out his cheeks as he did so. <em> “you’re everything to us right?”  </em></p><p><em> “it’s true. you’re our moon.” </em>the words grazed his ears with utmost grace, but changbin still could barely even comprehend them, could barely register chan’s squeezing of his hand or jisung’s linking of pinkies on the other. there was just an underlying fuzzy sensation that rendered him speechless.</p><p>and before his mind could begin catching up with his tongue, changbin was telling the two that he loved them, voice raspy and quieter than expected, telling them that chan was their sun and jisung was their petal.)</p><p>most nights were like this, changbin reaching out to the stars, pouring his heart and soul out – sometimes verbally, sometimes within the stars themself and their glow – his lovers present and forefront. occasionally too, would changbin sing to the stars about them, unravel countless times that left himself flustered and more in-love than he ever thought was possible. changbin knew – could see it – too that the constellations knew their names, basked in their love, thrived even. it made everything worth it.</p><p>with his gaze transfixed on his night's work of art, eyes flickering between the placements that chan and jisung’s constellations would be, changbin was at his happiest.</p><p>not even the howls of the wind could distract him nor falter his movements. over time he’d gotten quite acquainted with the wind, and could pretty much predict the mood for which orchestrated harmony would resonate with his sky, almost always opting to tune them out regardless.</p><p>the waves were the only ones who could ever get through to changbin, hissing as they crashed down on the shore, beckoning him to look up at his sky. </p><p>and there as prominent as it was on the first night the trio spent together was columba – <em>the</em> <em>dove</em>. through the little trickles of innocence, troubled thoughts soothed and quietened out. the purity of the words that graced changbin’s ears and actions sought out marvelled alongside in perfect rhythm. it’s like peace of the deepest kind, enabling him for a renewal of the silence in his mind.</p><p>hovering close by were a stream of pretty little heart-shaped clouds, clouds that hung to columba’s apricot-like haze as if columba was the only star to exist. traces of chan and jisung entirely. their traces were still a bit of a surprise to changbin despite it all, and no matter how forceful nature was in their attempts to tarnish the sky – surrounding environment too, but changbin only cared for his sky – never once had they wavered.</p><p>and with jisung’s cloud and chan’s haze, changbin knew that in mere minutes he’d be reunited with both of his lovers. his canvas before him melting into what would now be chan’s, his own traces of lavender dipping within the cracks, the glaze of his stars fading slightly.</p><p>one last look at the sea too, gone was the waves roars and pleas, gentle ripples now caressed the sand, foamed crests trailing kisses in their wake. this was always his favourite moment. maybe it was that with every step that he took closer to their home, changbin was ultimately closer to his lovers whose arms were <em> always </em> ready and awaiting him. there wasn’t anything like it. it always left a sensation of endearment to wash over him, sink into his veins, pulsate an electricity of some sorts through them.</p><p>before he knew it, his lovers were all he could see. </p><p>“good morning my sun and petal,” he whispered, the nicknames feeling so effortless. the string loosely wrapped around his pinky finally at ease, slightly feathered and frayed at the edges, but of course that wouldn’t be for long.</p><p>
  <em> 7:01am </em>
</p><p>on the horizon the sun blooms, chan’s apricot aura very much present in the rays that envelop the rising day, stretching outwards and onwards. changbin’s dotting of lavender now snug beside jisung’s clouds, fainter than the hours earlier, loving the sky nonetheless. dreamers etched into hundreds of miniscule specks litter the scene like lights at the end of a tunnel, exuberant in the face of faith as the grounds for a good day settle in a whirl of winded-paths.</p><p>a new day emerges, but their morning routine is the same.</p><p>chan awoke to hands entwined in his hair, dancing messily with stray strands. the simple action drawing an even deeper sleepily-infused coat to embrace him. it was so lovely to be loved like this. a cascade of velvety kisses adorning each feature, fingers padding across the smooth of his jaw, tracing lines back to the dips of his hips. changbin was <em> home. </em>a home that drifted to be again united with his precious stars.</p><p>chan could never tire from his lover's touch, the dulcet tones and ever-lasting affection, craving nothing more than to be like this forever. in their embrace, the world halted on its axis. <em> this </em>was everything chan had ever wanted.</p><p>from the first time that chan had tasted the sky, he’d asked himself who would have breathed or moved if the sky were not full of joy, full of love. he’d been looking up ever since. fixing a course upon his two lovers enabled him to navigate any storm, pour his love into the simplest of things, savouring the sweetness that came with.</p><p>chan visualises them as the forefront of his day-time sky with every passing second. and even as the seasons change, they’re still present, still as loving as they were the day before.</p><p>those golden glints from the very first time continue to reside within tufts of hairs. miniature reminders of blushed-out love charms, layers upon layers of ruffled passion and contentment...nothing has changed. and regardless of how quick it all passes, chan never lets slip the image, marigolds swaying to the rhythmic beat of both changbin and jisung and all that is them, lavish in a sun-glazed dew.</p><p>“good morning my moon, my petal.” chan smiles, planting short but sweet kisses on the pair's temples. “and goodnight my moon, dream of us.”</p><p>the image before him engraved alongside a series of <em> many, many </em> others. just his lovers slack and content in each other’s embrace. that’s all it took to be enough for chan.</p><p>chan was beyond thankful for the two. couldn’t imagine a picture framed without the three of them. it was as clear as anything from day one that chan belonged with changbin and jisung. </p><p>almost like scenes straight from movies, their paths guided by the same trajectory of a cheesy romance. it’s the love that you’d only ever seem to dream about.</p><p>when he couldn’t experience anything without wishing that they were here to see it too, that’s how chan himself knew that he was in-love. </p><p>there’s unspoken words carved into every inch of their walls and themselves, chan muses, pinpointing how little shadows melt anew as the beams of light shift. the <em> click-clack </em> of his pen tapping against the countertop, a blank canvas tuned in for his deepest thoughts. the glare from his laptop taunting him almost, illuminating the emptiness of the pages.</p><p>chan was more-so the type that preferred to express through actions over words, for who could be wrong to say that actions were just that bit louder? through a <em> love </em> reserved for music came an influx of emotions spilt onto paper, a driving force that left words tumbling over edges.</p><p><em>i lost my way all the way to the pair of you and in you i found all the way back to me </em>was the very beginning. <em>only you can arise these feelings </em>situated in the middle. an ending signalled by those three words of <em>i love you</em>.</p><p>seo changbin with his fierce gaze, a juxtaposition to the roundness of his cheeks.</p><p>changbin quickly became a permanent fix in chan’s life. with arms that were nothing but welcoming, crafting and planting galaxies within him, upholding a shine that rivalled the stars. chan <em> swore </em> he’d never seen a constellation as enthralling as what changbin had captured in every fibre of him. and that alone posed the question of <em> how could you not fall in love with seo changbin? </em>when for bang chan, it was unbelievably easy and effortless.</p><p>changbin reminded chan a lot of the forest. anchoring him to all that he is just like the gentle giants that towered above. in the forest, chan breathes in every way that is possible to expand, from his lungs to his brain to his soul. in the forest, there’s a sense of changbin that stretches into everything that lives. the forest is never quiet either, just a lot calmer than the hustle of life way beyond the trees, playing one enchanting symphony after another.</p><p>for a while it was just the two of them, yet neither of them could deny the feeling that something or <em> someone </em>was missing. and that’s how their journey began, a yearning to feel complete pushing them closer and closer to the presence of han jisung.</p><p>han jisung with his heart-shaped lips and care-free nature.</p><p>jisung was the thrill of their chase, a flare that teetered off the tips of fingers, so incredibly within their reach that all they’d have to do was <em> leap </em>. an unpredictably coated in vibrancy, such characteristics born for a purpose of accompanying jisung. like the droplets of rain swallowed at sea. an ever-changing mosaic of ocean blue made more glorious by the sky striking down its own splashes, magnificent in stature as everything maneuvers as one. that of which had evaporated sending out only the most perfect ripples as if to make peace with the rain, the surface below reflecting a coat of pure white, an uncanny resemblance to that of crystals. </p><p>uncovered with utmost care, a veil once enclosed upon the afterglow seemingly free, all that chan had learnt to know on display. the subtle occurrences like these having found sanctuary beneath an aura of affinity, steady heartbeats and kind words keeping minds at bay. changbin and jisung weren’t anything like chan had experienced before.</p><p>scrunching his nose, furrowing his eyebrows, the knocking of keys echoing through their home. he was far from finished, racking his brain for those final ideas. and of those ideas, barely any had swam so freely to graze the surface, choosing a more difficult position in presenting themselves to be locked away. there was just something about those ones that just made everything <em> perfect </em> in the way chan had envisioned.</p><p>as if on cue, arms sling round his neck, fingertips drumming a pitter patter against the beating of his heart. chan leans a little into the touch, eyes fluttering shut as jisung nips lightly at his jaw. his free hand resting upon jisung’s, fingers padding smoothly across knuckles.</p><p>“what are you doing?” jisung asks, retracting himself just a smidge to hook his chin upon chan’s shoulder, eyes averting to the screen before the pair of them.</p><p>a presence that beckons chan to check the time at last, blissfully unaware of how many hours have passed since his lovers clouded each and every thought. <em> 5.40pm, </em>near enough the entirety of the day had gone by.</p><p>“working on a surprise for you.” chan hums, exiting each tab before jisung catches on, noticing how he perks up the minute the word <em> surprise </em> lingers in the room. “the two of you.”</p><p>“for me?” jisung squeaks, eyes wide. “for <em> us? </em>”</p><p>chan just hums once more, turning so that he can properly face the younger, tugging at the younger's hands, pulling himself to settle between his legs, arms wrapped around his waist. </p><p>it’s then that chan notices that jisung’s hoodie is miles too big for him, loose across his shoulders, the tuffs of fabric mounting miniature versions of a bigger canvas. can’t help the itch to draw upon the exposed skin, create patterns and formulate stories that are exclusive to him and changbin only.</p><p>“is our little petal surprised?” chan teases, booping the younger’s nose for good measure, letting his hand trail to cup his cheek.</p><p>jisung just nods in response, peeking through being a shy side of the younger that never failed to tug on his heart strings, a dimpled smile breaking out on chan’s face. god, jisung really was going to be the end of him.</p><p>“sung, won’t you go wake our moon?” chan starts, busying himself with his last plans for the day, plans he really should’ve onced over earlier, planting a short kiss upon the younger's cheek. “i’m sure there’s nobody he’d rather see than you right now.”</p><p>jisung was glistening in radiance, one that emitted a positivity that was signature to jisung, one that truly outshone everything and anything. it was the look of sheer happiness that continued to make him weak in the knees.</p><p>chan swears that he couldn’t love the younger more than he does right now, but knows that he will tomorrow. knows from how he involves them into the midday sun.</p><p>
  <em> 5:45pm </em>
</p><p>sunset’s majesty fuels the most beautiful of dreams, crowns all days with airy pinks. lapping up every dosage of serenity, oozes of mellow and calm as if there were no cares in the world, an infusion of the soul that raises each higher. a wonder if anyone caught on to what the wind had been wishing to sail by.</p><p>all that’s left to say are the <em> what ifs </em> of tomorrow, reassurance seeping through it all. changbin’s lavender delving into something richer, darker, a sign that his lover will awake soon. it’s mesmerizing, jisung thinks, how their love has such a hold on such a thing. </p><p>and if you told this to jisung two years ago, he would’ve scoffed and said <em> yeah right</em>. no way would jisung be the forefront of anything, let alone timed intervals of the day. that’s the kind of thing that you hear in fairytales and jisung’s life was far from being that of a fairytale.</p><p>intermingled with trickles of an outlandish aroma of summer drizzle and his favourite cologne, the slight hints of citrus and mint tingling slowly after. small trails of both <em> chan </em> and <em> changbin </em> that resided upon the tumble of sheets. jisung titles it as an open invitation.</p><p>“baby, come here.” changbin’s voice is husky with the remnants of sleep that clung to him, not enough to cloud his judgement however, simultaneously sensing jisung’s presence. changbin <em> knew </em> how easy it was to rile jisung up with pet names, specifically petal and baby, and changbin exploited that little bit too often to be considered an accidental slip-up. coupled it with that lazy smile that <em> ruined </em> jisung, that same one that let loose what felt like hundreds of butterflies in his stomach – and the fact that he knew it too, that was the worst part. changbin <em> loved </em> long-lasting touches, hovering for those extra seconds that had jisung crumbling.</p><p>humming along to changbin’s request, jisung’s content (just this once) on allowing those butterflies to wreak a bit more havoc than normal, opting to straddle the older as his hands rest upon changbin’s hips, with changbin’s interwoven to settle upon the younger’s thighs. his legs feel like jelly, but he’s desperate in trying to push that to the very back of his mind. </p><p>“how’s my pretty moon?” jisung asks, fully aware that changbin’s still partially succumbed to a sleep-infused state, deciding to poke at the olders stomach, a whine escaping his lips. enough to draw the older into reality.</p><p>“much better after seeing you, my petal.” changbin doesn’t hesitate grabbing the younger's wrists, caging him within his arms. doesn’t miss the surprised little yelp that rings through his ears nor the tinge of pink that smothers his cheeks.</p><p>faces mere inches apart with eyes flickering down to lips, jisung wastes no time in pressing a stream of soft kisses upon his lover's temple, nose, cheeks, teasing him ever-so-slightly as if to ponder whether or not he should kiss his lips. </p><p>a light pinch of changbin’s side in replacement emits a shiver, idea stricken as a result. <em> this is going to be fun. </em></p><p>jisung quickly wriggles free of changbin’s embrace, sitting back as a flicker of realisation dawns upon the others features, as fast as it’s seen is as fast as it’s gone.</p><p>there’s a mischievous glint in his eyes, hands inevitably creeping back up changbin’s sides. the older struggling to contain a squirm, a sweet smile returning to his lips as laughter threatened to bubble up in his chest at the touch. </p><p>“is our moon ticklish?” jisung gleams, relishing in how changbin’s expression drops. <em> oh, he most definitely isn’t getting out of this </em>, jisung thinks to himself.</p><p>“no! don’t be so–” changbin starts, his train of thought at an abrupt halt, a gasp escaping his lips as jisung’s fingertips skitter across his ribs.</p><p>jisung can’t help but roll his eyes, wriggling his fingers for all that it's worth across changbin’s skin, digging his fingertips back into his hips maybe once or twice, changbin collapsing into a mess of hysterical laughter.</p><p>god, what jisung would do to hear <em> this, </em> have moments like <em> this, </em>for the rest of his life. he’s pretty sure that changbin’s laugh was jisung’s favourite sound in existence. melodious and bright in nature, radiating as if to ignite whatever was desired. for jisung that was never-ending happiness and love. of course, it was tied with chan’s too. you couldn’t have one first without the other according to jisung (according to all of them).</p><p>“sung, stop!” changbin cries out between bouts of laughter.</p><p>jisung snickers at the sight of his dishevelled lover, curling in on himself as much as physically possible.</p><p>“and why would i do that?” taking a moment to admire the messy-haired boy before him, stopping anyways.</p><p>changbin was breathless, fingers ghosting the paths that jisung’s took mere minutes prior. chest heaving, muscles tense, heart hammering against his ribcage.</p><p>“you are,” changbin gasps, breathing in deep breaths of air, letting his head flop back and eyes slip shut. “the worst.”</p><p>“if you say so.” jisung teases, quickly pinning both of hands on either side of his head. face pressing into the gap between his collarbone and the junction between his neck and shoulder, ticklish kisses following the expanse of his skin, slowly and surely ending on the olders lips. delicate smiles and hushed whispers, each and every word that tumbled onto each other laced in honey.</p><p>neither of them noticed chan hovering over the pair, an etching of fondness mirrored deep within his eyes. too caught up in chasing each other's lips.</p><p>“and where’s my kiss?” chan pouts, a sulk evident in his tone, draping himself over the pair of them, a mess of limbs.</p><p>like the last puzzle pieces had slotted into place, everything just made so much sense. for each of the transitions of the day that had passed, beauty had unravelled itself in the forms of bang chan and seo changbin. also known as his sun and moon. </p><p>and his sun and moon...they were his everything. all else blurs, time and space becoming the finest point imaginable, as if time caves into one singular speck and explodes at lightning speed. a universe that ends with them every single time.</p><p>to han jisung, seo changbin was the promise of hope. unspoken flickers of lavender, tinges of mystery bursting through the seams as if to call out to those seeking an escape from reality. a daydreamers eyes that were oh-so captivating and bright in how they sparkled, a true telling of everything he believed in.</p><p>but, moreso he was the flower iris. he remembers clearly stumbling upon the elder at the start of spring, signalling a new life and the beginnings it brings. remembers the flush of crimson that hugged at his cheeks, the gentle hand that cupped his jaw, a thousand and one stories buried beneath the galaxies that resided in his eyes. remembers how for almost a split second it felt as if time had frozen, for all that mattered in that moment was the two of them.</p><p>from then onwards, it was like a spiral of sorts, jisung wanted nothing more than to decorate changbin with a garden of flowers that bore a striking resemblance to him. irises, carnations, lilies, gypsophilas, you name it and jisung <em> could </em> and <em> would </em> revolve it all to pinpoint changbin.</p><p>the tiny confetti flecks that had fluttered far from the safety of their mothers embrace. colours that resembled rainbows igniting all that they graced, goodbyes that had not long set them free a mere memory of their former lives, an eternalness guided by a long-awaited excitement. it was all that part of what that kept jisung so present.</p><p>to han jisung, bang chan was then the promise of joy. dimpled-smiles and bear hugs to be brief and simple. the embodiment of the <em> sun </em>. a brilliance that was a divine resemblance of chan completely.</p><p>and of course, chan had a flower of his very own too. chan was gladiolus. shaky hands had tucked the flower behind his ear, reiterating the message he’d seen of “you pierce my heart”. jisung truly adored chan, and wanted nothing more than to confess that to the older. spent countless hours researching which flower, which colour, would be best suited before <em> finally </em>deciding on pink gladiolus – jisung had a plethora of other strong contenders, mentally noting how he could use them in the foreseeable future. but for then, the pink signified an inspiring warmth as if to say everything will be okay, a passion driven by a love for life and all those who surrounded him. in a way it was similar to chan’s usual apricot, jisung was a firm believer that every colour could warp itself into chan – in fact, jisung was certain that there really just wasn’t enough colours in existence that could match him perfectly and fully.</p><p>changbin was the blossoming of the flowers, chan the colours that sought out to mirror emotion as if he were to represent the knot that tied everything together. like a match made in heaven.</p><p>jisung couldn't really pinpoint the exact moment he'd fallen for the two, just that he'd fallen unexpectedly <em> fast </em> and <em> hard. </em> some would even say that it was love at first sight for all of them. all he knew was that with just one look at the pair of them it was as if he could map out ancient seas, align the stars, answer everything he never knew. he knew he’d be unable to look elsewhere. and that should have scared him, but it made him feel <em> safe </em> , <em> at ease. </em></p><p>they were the colours to weave dreams from, amounting a power that felt akin to one of magic, jisung would never be able to understand it.</p><p>“i love you both,” jisung smiled, gravitating himself towards the two, hands perfectly fitting together as if they were all made for each other. “i love you both so much.”</p><p>and that’s what they were. made for each other. never before had the universe seen three souls so beautifully bonded, so wonderful in everything. knowing that they could run forever if they wanted, search forever too, but each and every path would undoubtedly lead them towards one another.</p><p>
  <em> the universe would live on in them. forever and always.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you made it this far then thank you so much for reading! it’s super soft and super cheesy at parts but i’m all about that kind of jazz :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>